Geschwind
by Chilla
Summary: Ia memakai topengnya seperti baju yang ukurannya kebesaran, ia menerima tato ANBU-nya seakan mengenakan penanda yang salah tempat . / semi-canon.


Ia berusia tiga belas tahun ketika ia dipromosikan menjadi Jounin.

Ia memasang _hitai ate_ -nya dengan tak peduli, lambang Suna seakan hanya sebagai ornamen semata dan kain itu tak lebih dari sekedar ikat kepala belaka. Nenek Chiyo memberinya selamat, mata tuanya berbinar-binar dengan kebanggaan yang baginya tak berarti apapun.

Tahun lalu sebenarnya ia telah ditawarkan promosi, namun ia tak mengacuhkannya karena suatu hal.

Proyek _kugutsu_ -nya lebih penting.

Pada hari setelah pelantikannya, ia segera pergi ke pemakaman, jubah seremonial masih terpasang di badannya. Ia berlutut di depan sepasang makam, jari-jarinya meraba nisan dalam hening.

"Hari ini aku menjadi Jounin," gumamnya dengan suara rendah. Tak ada jawaban.

Tak apa, ia tak mengharapkan jawaban.

Ia mengusap kedua nisan itu sekali lagi, sebelum kemudian bangkit dan berlalu meninggalkan pemakaman itu.

* * *

 **Geschwind**

 **.**

 **disclaimer** : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.

 **catatan** : semi-canon, _I guess_. _happy reading..._

* * *

" _I'm holding a drop of time in my hands, I quietly grip the forgotten memories, the lost words..._ "

* * *

Ia tak pernah membersihkan _hitai ate_ -nya.

Tak masalah, pelat besi itu toh tidak pernah kotor. Ia selalu pulang dari misi hampir tanpa luka parah sama sekali.

Di sela-sela misi, ia hampir tak punya kehidupan. Setelah Komushi pergi, tak ada lagi yang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Lebih tepatnya, tak ada lagi yang mengunjunginya. Ia mengubur dirinya di kegelapan bengkel kerjanya, memahat dan memaku berbagai macam model _kugutsu_.

Ia jarang membersihkan _kugutsu_ - _kugutsu_ nya. Alasannya simpel, karena selain senjata yang terkena darah, _kugutsu_ itu bersih sepenuhnya. Senjatanya paling tinggal diganti saja.

Tapi ada dua _kugutsu_ yang selalu rutin ia bersihkan.

Saat ini ia tengah memasuki bengkel kerjanya dengan lap kering dan spons yang tergenggam di tangan. Dihampirinya kedua _kugutsu_ itu, sebelum kemudian memandangi keduanya dengan tatapan yang sukar diartikan. Sejurus kemudian, ia menghela napas panjang dan menaruh lap serta spons yang dipegangnya ke meja.

Jari-jarinya menaruh perlahan, dan beberapa detik setelahnya ia telah tenggelam dalam rangkulan erat kedua _kugutsu_ itu.

* * *

Kazekage menugaskannya untuk menjadi Anbu ketika ia hampir berusia empat belas tahun.

Ia hanya menatap pemimpin Suna itu dengan mata hazelnya yang sayu, sebelum kemudian mengangguk tanpa berkomentar apapun.

Ia pulang dengan langkah berat setelahnya.

Nenek Chiyo yang mendengar kabar itu mengucapkan selamat padanya dengan gembira—Ebizo juga. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil, pandangannya tak fokus dan pikirannya tak berada di hal itu.

Ia memakai syal putihnya, lalu pergi keluar. Tujuannya pemakaman. Begitu sampai disana, ia langsung menghampiri dua makam yang selalu dikunjunginya dan berlutut disana.

"Kazekage… mengangkatku jadi Anbu," katanya setengah berbisik. Ia diam setelah itu, tak menunggu jawaban apapun. Hening sudah cukup membuat dadanya terasa penuh.

Hari sudah menjelang sore ketika ia bergegas pulang. Di perjalanan, ia berhenti di sebuah toko berdekorasi warna-warni yang menjual camilan. Diambilnya dua bungkus cokelat mede dan sebungkus bolu kering, setelah itu ia membayar ke konter.

Begitu sampai di rumah, ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya, menggantung syalnya, dan mengunyah camilan yang dibelinya dengan mulut penuh.

* * *

Rekan-rekannya di Divisi Kugutsu memberinya selamat, dan melepas kepergiannya ke Anbu dengan senyum lebar dan tepukan riang di pundak—namun menatapnya dengan berat hati ketika ia menoleh ke arah lain.

Sebenarnya, ia tak sepenuhnya ingin meninggalkan skuad itu. Divisi Kugutsu sudah hampir seperti rumah baginya, dengan anggota-anggotanya yang berdedikasi dan menguasai bidangnya dengan baik. Terkadang ia ikut melewatkan malam-malam bersama mereka setelah hari yang melelahkan, mendengarkan para anggota bertukar cerita, berdiskusi soal mekanisme baru, dan banyak hal—sementara gelas-gelas berisi _sake_ dan bertusuk-tusuk _dango_ diedarkan. Ia sendiri tak ikut minum, paling-paling ia hanya menyeduh _ocha_ di dapur markas dan meminumnya sendiri.

Para anggota mengadakan ' _malam kebersamaan_ ' lagi hari itu, ' _malam kebersamaan_ ' terakhir yang diikutinya. Meskipun tak ada pemberitahuan formal, ia langsung tahu kalau perayaan itu ditujukan untuknya.

Malam itu, ia menyeduh _ocha_ dengan porsi sebanyak orang yang hadir di markas itu, serta mencoba untuk berpartisipasi lebih banyak dalam obrolan.

Ia tak mau mengakuinya, namun ia memiliki firasat bahwa ia akan merindukan mereka.

* * *

Ia mendapat topeng bergambar elang.

ia menerima _codename_ -nya, Taka, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan mata yang menatap setengah tak fokus. Tak ada yang spesial.

Tato lambang Anbu digoreskan di lengan atasnya dengan begitu perlahan—ia dapat merasakan jarum panas itu menggores setiap inchi kulitnya. Tapi ia tak protes. Ia hanya menjalani proses itu dengan pasif, mata hazelnya menatap jarum jam di dinding dengan kilatan bosan.

Sewaktu ketua skuadnya memberikannya seragam, ia memandang potongan baju itu dengan dahi berkerut. Suna pasti sudah berubah jadi padang salju beku bila dirinya sudi mengenakan itu.

Ia bersumpah dalam hati takkan mengenakan seragam konyol itu tanpa mengenakan _coat_ di bagian luarnya. Mana mau ia membiarkan perutnya bersentuhan dengan udara terbuka begitu saja.

Dasar.

* * *

Misi pertamanya sebagai Anbu berjalan dengan mudah.

Tugas mereka sederhana, menginfiltrasi sebuah benteng yang ada di Kusagakure dan mencuri beberapa gulungan yang ada di tingkat paling atas. Ia, yang merupakan anggota termuda di skuadnya, mengikuti perintah ketua misinya tanpa banyak bicara—namun memberikan improvisasi di beberapa bagian.

Seragam Anbu barunya tak terkena darah sama sekali. Para penjaga langsung tumbang begitu saja saat _senbon_ dari _kugutsu_ -nya mengenai mereka. Cepat dan efisien.

Skuadnya melewatkan malam di bar sewaktu mereka tiba di Suna—tak biasanya misi berjalan selancar ini, begitu kata mereka. Ia tak ikut, lebih memilih untuk langsung pulang ke rumah dan menghabiskan malamnya dengan mengunci diri di kamar.

Ia mengganti seragam Anbunya, lalu melepas _hitai ate_ -nya. Tangan kanannya meraih sebuah bingkai yang ada di nakas. Dipandanginya potret yang ada disitu lekat-lekat.

"Aku pulang," gumamnya samar, mata hazelnya menyiratkan sorot lembut. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tak terluka."

Ia mengusap potret itu perlahan, sebelum kemudian menempelkan bingkai itu ke dadanya.

* * *

Ia selalu menulis laporan misinya langsung begitu tiba di rumah.

Memegang pena dengan jari-jari yang lembab dan tangan yang kadang lecet, ia menulis laporan misinya tanpa menunda-nunda. Tak peduli meskipun saat itu ada darah di tangannya dan darah di sela kukunya yang belum dicuci. Ia menulis laporan misinya dengan kalimat-kalimat dingin dan berjarak, seakan itu tak lebih dari rekaman kejadian murni tanpa adanya unsur ketegangan sama sekali.

Ia selalu menyerahkan laporan yang ditulisnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Namun ia selalu ingat detil tentang korban yang dibunuhnya.

Dalam hati, ia menghitung jumlah mereka—dan tak terkejut ketika angka itu berubah dari dua menjadi tiga digit. Ehm.

Setidaknya ia memberikan mereka akhir yang cepat dan hampir tanpa rasa sakit.

* * *

Ia mungkin telah membunuh banyak orang—namun ia tak pernah mengakhiri nyawa anak kecil.

 _Senbon_ -nya mematikan, namun ia tak pernah mengarahkan benda itu pada anak-anak. Jika saat itu ada anak yang kebetulan berada di dekat lokasi pertempuran atau bahkan dijadikan sandera, ia hanya akan membius mereka dan setelah itu—mentransfer mereka ke tempat yang lebih aman.

Ia tak tahu mengapa ia melakukan itu, namun yang pasti instingnya berkeras untuk selalu melaksanakan hal itu. Dan ia selalu merasa lega setelahnya.

Namun suatu hari, ia melakukan sebuah pengecualian.

Anak itu berumur kira-kira sepuluh tahun. Ayahnya adalah seorang kriminal yang tengah dicari oleh Suna, dan harus dieksekusi di tempat karena hal yang dilakukannya sudah kelewat berat. Ia, yang mendapati fakta bahwa laki-laki itu memiliki seorang anak laki-laki, yang dengan konyolnya berada di area pertarungan, menghentikan gerakan jari-jarinya sebentar.

"Jangan—jangan bunuh _Tou_ - _san_!"

Darahnya sejenak membeku ketika mendengar suara melengking itu. Ketua regunya sudah menusukkan katana ke dada sang kriminal, darah merembes deras.

Waktu seakan berhenti.

Mata hazelnya berpaling ke arah sang anak laki-laki. Pandangan anak itu berubah horor, sebelum kemudian berteriak histeris. Ia menurunkan tangannya, dan memperhatikan bahwa rekan timnya yang lain tampaknya tak terpengaruh sepenuhnya dengan anak itu.

Ia menghela napas panjang, sebelum kemudian menggerakkan jarinya sedikit dan—empat _senbon_ langsung meluncur menembus kulit di tengkuk anak itu.

Bocah itu langsung jatuh seketika.

Ia melompat—menghampiri bocah itu dan menangkapnya sebelum tubuhnya membentur tanah sepenuhnya. Anak itu berbaring tak bergerak di tangannya, ekspresinya tak menampakkan rasa sakit sama sekali.

Ia menghela napas panjang sekali lagi, sebelum kemudian menangkupkan telapak tangannya di mata anak itu.

Lebih baik anak itu mati ketimbang melanjutkan hidupnya dengan membawa luka kesedihan yang tak tersembuhkan.

* * *

Ia menghabiskan gajinya sebagai Anbu dengan membeli berbagai macam perkakas untuk bengkel kerjanya, persediaan senjata, dan bahan-bahan untuk membuat racun.

Namun ada juga bagian dari gajinya yang disimpannya untuk keperluan selain itu. Terkadang ia pulang dengan membawa stok camilan manis untuk disimpannya di kamar. Terkadang ia membeli _sushi_ atau _yakisoba_ untuk Nenek Chiyo dan Ebizo—meskipun ia tak tahu mengapa ia melakukan hal itu. Terkadang ia membeli buku berisi resep atau cara merawat tanaman tertentu, meskipun ia tak pernah dan tak tertarik untuk melakukan kegiatan berkebun.

Selain hal-hal itu, ada juga bagian dari gajinya yang disisihkan untuk keperluan sehari-hari. Ketika sedang memiliki waktu luang, ia pergi ke pasar untuk membeli sayuran, buah, dan bumbu dapur—lalu menyetoknya di lemari makan. Alasannya simpel—karena selain dia, tak ada lagi orang di rumah itu yang akan melakukannya. Ia terbiasa memasak sendiri karena tak ada yang akan menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Ia berpikir kalau ia tak akan tahan bila hidup dengan membeli makanan di luar selama bertahun-tahun.

Sewaktu ia bertugas sebagai Anbu, ia tak pernah mengikuti ajakan rekan-rekannya untuk menghabiskan malam di bar sama sekali. Selain karena tak suka minum-minum, ada makanan yang harus dimasak dan meja yang harus dibereskan—yang menantinya di rumah.

* * *

Ia menghabiskan malam-malamnya dengan meminum _ocha_ secara berlebihan. Di tengah udara malam yang dingin yang berhembus dari jendela, pikirannya berkelana ke hal-hal yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran bingkai foto yang sedang dipegangnya—menggenggam benda itu seakan seluruh hidupnya bergantung padanya.

Terkadang ia bergumam sendiri—membisikkan satu atau dua hal pada potret itu. Terkadang ia mendekap potret itu ke dadanya. Terkadang ia menaruh potret itu di bawah bantal—dan berdoa supaya ia bisa melihat mereka barang sejenak di alam mimpi.

Terkadang ia hanya diam memandangi potret itu—dan mengusap kaca yang melapisinya dengan jari-jari yang terasa dingin.

Anbu atau bukan, tak ada yang berubah. Segalanya tetap sama. Ia tetap tenggelam dalam lukanya. Ia tetap membenci dunia. Ia tetap membenci desa ini. Ia tetap membenci Neneknya.

Ia masih menunggu mereka dengan penuh harap.

Ia membenci dirinya sendiri. Bodoh, mereka tak akan pulang. Namun harapan itulah yang terus mengatur nafasnya, terus mengingatkannya untuk bernafas, terus menjaga jantungnya tak berhenti berdetak. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri karena mengabaikan kenyataan dan lebih memilih untuk larut dalam fantasi.

Ia masih menunggu mereka pulang.

.

Ia ingin pulang.

* * *

Pada malam-malam di saat ia bermimpi buruk, ia masuk ke kamar orangtuanya dan tidur disana.

* * *

Suatu hari, ia pulang dari misi dengan tenggorokan yang serasa terbakar.

Ia segera mengunci diri di kamar mandi begitu tiba di rumah, rasa sesak yang tak tertahankan melingkupi dadanya. Matanya terasa berkunang-kunang. Ia berjongkok di lantai kamar mandi, tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran bak dengan buku-buku jari yang memutih.

Ia terbatuk—dan gumpalan merah menempel di lantai kamar mandi.

Napasnya memburu. Diusapnya matanya yang terasa panas dengan punggung tangan, pandangannya perlahan tampak jelas kembali. Ia memandangi noda merah yang ada di lantai kamar mandi dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

 _Ia… sakit._

Musuh yang dibunuhnya tadi mendesiskan sesuatu seperti ' _virus'_ dan ' _infeksi paru-paru_ ' sebelum kesadarannya menghilang karena pengaruh racun. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. Virus. Infeksi paru-paru.

 _Mungkinkah ia… terinfeksi?_

Rasa sesak yang nyata mencengkeram dadanya lagi, lehernya terasa panas—lalu ia kembali memuntahkan sesuatu. Gumpalan merah kembali membasahi lantai kamar mandi.

Ia menghela napas panjang, lalu membasahi bibirnya yang dibaluri rasa metalik. Ditempelkannya dahinya ke pinggiran bak yang dingin.

 _Ia… sakit._

Diusapnya bibirnya yang basah perlahan, lalu ia memandangi punggung tangannya yang berwarna merah menyala.

* * *

Ia meminum segala ramuan herbal yang bisa dibuatnya. Rasa sakitnya menghilang sesekali, namun ia tetap batuk darah. Ramuan dan obat yang diminumnya sama sekali tak bisa menghilangkan parasit yang menetap di paru-parunya.

Terkadang ia berpikir apakah dirinya akan overdosis karena banyaknya obat yang ia minum—namun ia memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan hal itu dan melanjutkan usahanya dengan keras kepala.

Ia akan tetap hidup.

Di luar segala kegiatan itu—ia tak pernah meminta obat sama sekali pada Nenek Chiyo. Ah, bahkan ia menyembunyikan sepenuhnya dari Neneknya itu kalau ia sedang sakit. Tak ada alasan khusus. Ia mungkin hanya tak ingin menghadapi Neneknya yang mendadak histeris dan segera memberinya berbagai macam perawatan seakan ia adalah seorang pasien yang sekarat.

Ia akan baik-baik saja.

Misi tetap dijalaninya seperti biasa—hanya saja kali ini ia selalu menyediakan pil prajurit dan herbal yang berfungsi sebagai anestesi di sakunya. Tak ada yang berubah— _senbon_ -nya tetap mematikan dan _kugutsu_ -nya efektif seperti biasa, namun kecepatannya dalam hal pergerakan fisik menurun meskipun ia dapat mengimbanginya dengan kontrol benang _chakra_ -nya.

Namun sepulang misi, ia tak lagi mampir ke toko camilan sesering dulu—mulutnya kini lebih sering mengunyah ramuan herbal pahit dibandingkan cokelat yang memanjakan lidah.

* * *

Pada usianya yang kelima belas tahun, ia mendapati kalau tak peduli seberapa banyak obat yang ditelannya, rasa sesak di dadanya tak juga hilang dan ia rutin memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Efek dari hal itu bisa ditutupi dengan menggunakan _genjutsu_ pada dirinya sendiri—ia akan tampak sehat seperti biasa meskipun sesungguhnya kulitnya telah sepucat mayat, tulang selangkanya menonjol, dan matanya cekung seakan tak ada kehidupan disana. Ia bisa tetap bertahan mengikuti misi karena suntikan energi dari pil prajurit yang memacu jantungnya—meskipun ia tak tahu sampai kapan ia bisa menggunakan hal itu.

Ia tak tahu sampai kapan ia akan bertahan.

 _Mungkinkah waktunya masih panjang…?_

Ia membiarkan pertanyaan itu menggantung di kepalanya, karena ia tak yakin apakah ia bisa menerima jawabannya atau tidak.

* * *

Solusi dari masalahnya ia temukan sewaktu ia sedang menggambar desain _kugutsu_ di bengkel kerjanya.

Ia tersenyum dalam hati, dan meletakkan pensilnya. Tentu saja. Hal itu mungkin untuk diwujudkan.

 _Tapi… apakah bisa?_

Ia menghela napas panjang. Tidak, hal itu tak bisa dilakukannya disini. Suna terlalu konservatif. Mereka tak akan menerima hal seperti itu dengan kepala dingin.

 _Ia harus pergi._

Ia seorang Anbu, dan ia tidak takut.

* * *

Frekuensi batuk darahnya meningkat dan ia menyadari waktunya sudah tak lama lagi.

* * *

Di usianya yang kelima belas, ia melepas _hitai ate_ -nya.

Dilipatnya kain ikat kepala itu, lalu dimasukkan ke dasar ranselnya. _Kugutsu_ pilihannya dan perkakas kerjanya sudah disegel dalam gulungan yang sudah disusun rapi. Ia mengambil beberapa potong pakaian dari lemari, lalu memasukkannya ke ransel bersama syal putihnya. Kantong senjata, persediaan herbal, dan satu strip penuh pil prajurit juga tak lupa dimasukkan.

Ia meraih bingkai foto yang ada di nakas, memasukkannya ke dalam ransel—lalu mengeluarkannya lagi setelah menimbang-nimbang sebentar. Ditaruhnya lagi bingkai foto itu di atas nakas.

Ia akan membawa potret itu bersama dirinya—di dalam hatinya.

Dimasukkannya senter dan botol berisi air ke dalam ransel, lalu memasukkan beberapa benda lagi sebelum kemudian menutup ransel itu. ia memakai jubahnya, lalu menaikkan tudungnya hingga menutupi separuh wajah. Disampirkannya ransel ke punggungnya dengan gerakan cepat namun tanpa suara.

Ia bersandar di pinggir ranjangnya sebentar, sebelum kemudian menghela napas panjang. Telapak tangannya masih bernoda darah bekas batuk tadi. Ia melemparkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamarnya, sebelum kemudian tatapannya berhenti ke dua _kugutsu_ yang ada di samping lemari.

Ia menghampiri kedua _kugutsu_ itu dengan langkah pelan—mata hazelnya berkelip samar dengan sorot lembut.

Tangannya bergerak, dan benang _chakra_ muncul dari udara kosong.

.

Malam itu ia melepaskan segala ikatan dan kesetiaannya pada Suna. Malam itu ia melepas _hitai_ _ate_ -nya. Malam itu ia bergerak bukan lagi sebagai seorang Anbu.

Malam itu ia menutup kedua matanya dalam diam , dan membiarkan kedua _kugutsu_ itu mendekapnya untuk terakhir kalinya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Geschwind** : _swift_


End file.
